


Right Off the Page

by HeartgoldHufflepuff



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Despression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartgoldHufflepuff/pseuds/HeartgoldHufflepuff
Summary: Connor is Evan’s guardian angel and Jared is the monster that lurks under his bed. The two despise each other, but when Evan gets kidnapped by a mysterious force, the two will have to work together in order to save him.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a stupid idea I had and I don’t know if I truly know what I’m doing but I’m going to try. I hope you enjoy💛

Growing up, Evan heard lots of stories. 

Most from his mother, but there was the occasional from his father.

Those he always held a little closer. 

Most of these I’m sure you’ve heard before, the stories about the knights in shining armor going off to slay the dragon, the ones of ogres and magical creatures fighting for light or darkness. The stories that went along with holidays, such as Santa and the Tooth Fairy, stories of Jack Frost bringing the worst of winters all because he was looking for a good time. 

But there were two stories that Evan believed more than any of the others. 

One from his mom. 

And one from his dad. 

His mother told him a story of the purest of creatures to ever exist, a kind beast that was always near even though few could ever claim to actually see them. Evan’s Guardian Angel. The young boy always beamed at the mention of them, of someone always being near, keeping watch over him-protecting him-no matter how dangerous things got. A kind and pure hearted angel. Evan believed in his with all his heart, and every night, he always made sure to thank them, knowing that even now they rested in his room, guarding over his dreams. 

His father, however, told very different tales from his mother. He told Evan of something far worse. No stories of an angelic guardian left his poisonous lips. Instead, he told the boy of the beast that lurked under his bed, the one with jagged horns and knife-like teeth that could gobble up naughty little boys in a single  _ chomp! _ Evan knew this story well, the image of the beast had been forever burned in his mind and the request to his mother to look under his bed every night was one that never went unasked. 

Evan knew his Guardian Angel was near. 

But could and Angel hold its own against a monster? 

He didn’t know. 

But he hoped his Angel would be okay. 

It was harder to sleep some nights more than others.   
  


As Evan began to get older, when he was leaving behind his love of trucks to make rom for his passion for trees, when the hardest thing to do in school was settle down enough for nap time, when crushes were starting to become a thing-an annoying thing. 

And when people were starting to become a fear. 

When Evan started to notice how much judgmental gazes burned his tender skin. 

His Angel and the Monster were starting to lose their spark, not so much reality as they used to be. 

However

This didn’t stop both creatures from carrying out their duty, their job to the boy, from completing their role in life. 

His Angel continued to protect him. 

His Monster continued to plant fear.

Never crossing paths. 

Never stepping out of line. 

But something would change that.

And soon.


	2. Oil and Water Don’t Mix

Connor stood near the only window in Evan’s bedroom, his pearl white wings strapped tightly to his back as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. His cloudy, blue eyes switched between looking out at the midnight sky, and the small boy that was curled up tightly in his covers, barely visible except for a few strands of stray, messy blonde hair. He sighed deeply, these past few days had been rough, life was changing as it always does at one time or another, and with Evan getting older, nearing his pre-teen years, well, lets just say Connor had been VERY busy as of late. 

He stiffened a bit as the shadows beneath Evan’s bed began to shift, crawling outward as they shifted impossibly. They yanked themselves upward, forming a shady, 3-D outline of a human boy before starting to melt. 

Connor shifted his stance to a more defensive one as Jared’s yellow fangs appeared before anything else, glinting at him, just like the cheshire cat, and two, deep brown eyes, narrowed into cat-like slits met his in an instant. Something about the monsters smirk always made Connor’s blood boil. 

“What’s up, twinkle toes?” Jared cackled, his grey, and black freckled skin almost glowing in the darkness and the incoming moonlight that poured into the room from the open window. 

“Why don’t you just crawl back in the hole you came from, neither of us need this tonight.” Connor’s response was sharp, perhaps more so than he meant it to be, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Jared just continued to smirk, leaning against the end of Evan’s bed as his small tail flickered back and forth to a steady beat. His eyes glanced to the sleeping boy for just a moment, but quickly returned to the angel when he made a move closer. “You’re rather uptight tonight.” He scoffed. “Well, more uptight than usual. Any particular reason why?”

Connor knew exactly what he was doing, it was the same thing he did every night. He’d try to get in his brain, drill in the fear and anxiety that he’d been giving to Evan ever since second grade. His gaze turned to a glare, and the dim light pulsating off of him gained a red hue to it. “I should feel insulted at how stupid you seem to find me, but I only feel pity that you are so dim witted to try the same thing on me every single night, monster.”

Jared’s glinting eye twitched, claws gripping the frame of the bed tighter, though, no marks would ever show. “You know, I was trying to be polite.” His gaze looked almost crazed, and Connor’s hand instinctively hovered over his sword that stay strapped to his side at all times, forge with a metal that none could hope to find anymore, and handle crafted carefully with silver lining. “But I guess you “high and mighty” freaks think you’re freaking above that, huh? You’re nothing but a glorified, flying rat that-“

He jumped back as the sword sliced at him, barely missing his face and slicing off a single strand of hair. Jared looked up, a harsh cackle ripping itself from his lips as the pure rage the pulsed off of Connor and the eyes that almost quite literally burned through his skin. “Touchy, touchy.” Jared tsked, shaking his head but staying out of range of the creatures sword. “As always.” He added in a mumble. 

“Jared…” the tone was warning and it actually made the monster’s eye twitch slightly, for the Angel never did use his real name. 

“Oh, come  _ on.  _ It was a joke! Have you perfectionists heard of them? They’re supposed to be laughed at.” He crosses his arms, a light tone still present in his words.

“No, it was funny.” Connor growled, sword still drawn and clutches tightly in a fist. “I'm laughing, can’t you tell?” He took a threatening step forward. “Am I not laughing hard enough for you?” 

Jared could only roll his eyes to hide the fear that was creeping into them. “You’re such a freak…” he choked out, turning and hastily disappearing into shadows before any response could possibly have been given. He didn’t dare stick around to see the aftermath of his words, simply wanting to get the last one. 

Connor was seathing, withering like a flame as he stared at the darkness that crept around the base of the boy’s bed, his fists almost shaking as he went back to the window, shoes slamming down against the carpet. He needed some air. He yanked the window open, ripping the curtains back to expose the night sky that was hidden beneath. He already started to feel calmer as the crisp, midnight wind tickled the feathers of his wings, and he flapped them slightly in response. A short flight would do him good. He was certain of that now. So, with a twitch of his wings and a hand through his hair, Connor leapt from the window and took off, leaving to house and the boy, and the monsters all behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading💛


End file.
